The Alphabet Reborn
by Filtered Canvas
Summary: Though she has watched their faces, their actions, and studied their feelings. She knows she's different. The proof is everywhere. The way she walks, talks, and thinks. Her hair, choice of clothing and high metabolism. Being smart is only a necessity. Hiding from the world is a choice of action she was told to live by. So be it. Lying is an order. Or so they say.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ now that I've made at least 2 stories, both on Fullmetal Alchemist, I find that I need to make another… THIS TIME, ONE THAT OF DEATH NOOOOTE! YEAH!... Okay, just know, that I have not fully read, nor watched, Death Note yet. So I'm only basing what I know, off of what I have read so far in the series…. So, uh, I totally understand if you don't want to read a fan fiction by an author who has not fully engrossed themselves with the specific manga they are writing about….  
This is from my mind, so, be prepared. I have warned you. Just a little quick hint. It's basically the unknown! An uncanon 'future' or, next generation as I call it. :3 I'm doing this on my tablet, cos' I don't know my parents password(yet) for the computer… I can't feel my fingers…)

The creaking old building, sat against the cold dead ground, as the Earth spinned, and the seasons changed. Yet it still stayed the same. It sat alone for so long, trees slowly aged, died, and were reborn again, as the building itself, too, realized it was dying. The world still spinned, and the ground stayed the same.  
The house held its ground, as still the winds bore down onto its weak and labored walls. Covered and hidden, the decaying life of its deceased inhabitants, told no story. So as a small, withering light broke out amongst the thick mass of trees, shielding the building from Man, and his criminals. Life was being held onto dearly.  
So as to say, how such a place exists today, of the dying, of the old, and of the threatened? What a difficult place to look, what an unremarkable place to hold the Young, and the new.  
How perfect and sad it was. To hide something, and run away, for those wanting and needing what someone else possess.

And how it happened, and why. To keep secret, something so sad, so little, so dangerous.

The rustling of leaves, brought the attention of the unwelcome, as a shadowed and rushed figure bolted out from the thick brush, to race out across a wide expanse of field, panting, as they limped and ran faster, when the loud sound of the clomping of feet, and yells, when light streamed out overhead. The figure skidded to a halt, and quickly turned, and sped to the right, as the smashing of ground and leaves echoed throughout the woods, the hunched figure kept running, though covered by a dark cloak, obscuring its features. Rain poured down against the already drenched being, as it tightly clenched onto something in its arms, soon having to run faster, as the noises trailing behind it heighted in sound, until it collapsed onto the cold, seemingly lifeless ground. It landed on its back, as it wheezed and coughed, barely able to breathe, as it pulled the object closer to its person. The lights grew brighter, until the person rolled over, hacking, as it got up, and managed to crawl, until its hands met that of wood. Chipped, and old, filled with crevices. The palm sat flat against a thin plank, creaking and groaning under the pressure, as it crawled up the small amount of planks, until the harsh beating of the rain fell no more against its back and body. Unable to sigh in relief, they slowly stood up, and wobbled closer, reaching a hand out, until it met with the same old, rough wood, sliding a hand against it, the sudden chill of metal was felt, as the cloaked person gripped the broken doorknob, and fell in, as the door gave way, opening with a screech, as the hooded figure collapsed to their knees, hugging the bundled thing close, as the door slowly almost closed, as lighting filled the windows, illuminating everything inside the old house.

The hidden, curled up, squeezing their eyes shut, until they got back up, and limped with great pain, until they came to a small set of boxes, and looked over, peering into them, before gasping, as pounds slammed onto the weak door, as brighter lights swarmed. He shoved the object into one of them, and leaned over the box, as if clinging to it for dear life, as it bit its lip, as tiny, chubby fingers rose up, wanting to touch its face, small quiet breathing was heard, as the unseen made no sound, only reached up, and patted the damp shadowed face, made not from the rain, when the door broke down, and smiled, when the gunshot pierced the empty air, before it was too late, was shoved to the back, hidden, always hidden, as the loud thump of the body blocked out the sound of the box hitting the floor.  
The lights left this place, and so did the person. But the house stayed the same. Except this time, something was left behind.  
In a plain old cardboard box, labeled 'Mystery Novels'.

INTELLIGENCE.

"GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER!"  
The little girl flinched, as she was hunched over, sitting in an oversized chair, with her legs pressed tightly against her chest. Her thin, but not unhealthily so, arms, glowed faint white in the dimness of the small apartment room.  
The young lass was quite pale. Her hair a spiky and unruly heap piled atop her head, so deep the color of brown, it was to be considered black if no light shined upon it.  
Her eyes, as dark as that of the pupil, glowed and shimmered with the movement of the words and colors dancing across the flat glass screen, reflecting its contents into her eyes, as the laptops bright white forecast of light flowed over her face, illuminating her ever present features.  
And her wide, thought to be unblinking eyes, with thick, low rings around them, along had black shaded bags under her eyes, were brightened up, sending shivers down anyone's spine if she ever stared at them long enough.

As she nibbled on her thumb nail, still deeply thronged into what lay before her on the thin layer of technology she so keenly watched, her eldest sister huffed, crossing her arms, flipping the light switch on with the flick of her finger, light flickered throughout the bland room.  
Storming in, though unfazed by her young siblings appearance, this has happened for the fifth time this week.

Troubled by insomnia, the pale, panda-eyed girl turned her insightful gaze to her frustrated sister's.

"... Oh. Good evening, there was a 47% chance you wouldn't find me occupying your room. Though the other 53% was highly debatable, since you lack the stubbornness and persistence, needed to locate a specific person, but have the child-like qualities of that of a small 11-year old. So the options were varied, but weighed. Sadly, I took the chance.  
I apologize…"  
Murmured the skinny raven-haired child, so softly and quietly, that the older of the two had to strain to hear the kids kind of monotonous voice. It's not like she wanted to be quiet, just, she had to be. All of her life. The eldest smiled softly, her eyes softening up at this thought.  
"And I wouldn't say' "Get out of my computer'. Get 'OFF' my computer would sound more logical, and intelligent… Again, no offense…."  
Until she said that.  
"Well, EXCUSE MOI, for not being as SMART as my 5 year old sister! And with what you can do, I don't doubt you were!"  
"Its 'Mo-Wah', not, 'Moh-Aye'. And I never said you do not reach the intellectual capacity of that of myself. Ah, Thank you."  
"OH, WHO CARES!"  
The raven-haired child swiveled her head, to glance outside, through the window.  
"Well, possibly the Recruiter of To-Oh University. But if you really wish to provoke her declining of your entry, then I highly suggest dressing up as one of the Croodaceous period. Mutter a word or two in ancient Greek."  
But the almond haired teen had already left the room in a rush, hearing only half of the sarcastic yet serious sounding remark her little sister made. She was already halfway down the stairs, when the clicking of heels smacked against the hard concrete of the walkway outside. Luckily she was in the first bottom row of the apartment complex.  
She flattened her blouse out, and adjusted her shirt collar, and patted her head a few times, checking her hair in the process, and reached for the door handle, preparing herself subconsciously for the bite of the crisp coolness of its metal surface, but it never came. Rather, she grabbed the hand below her, that was latched onto it before her, as THEY turned the knob, to HER future, opening the door, for the neatly dressed woman with the sharp scrutinizing gaze, and gray frizzed at the ends hair, to see a pair of wide, seemingly pupil less eyed gaze, with the immediate recognizable dark bags under them, almost hidden under the mass of dark tangled hair.  
The big, white, collar-stretched out shirt going down to her ankles, with bleached, old, re-used children's jeans seen under the folds of the long-sleeved shirt, as she rubbed her toes against the back of her shin.

"Hello."

AN:/ ehehehehe… Is it good? No?... Well, even though 'she' seems too much like L in the beginning, you will find so many differences as it continues. Also, note, she is 5. She, even being smart, is still a young child, that is only to well experienced in the world via knowledge. …. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ So, YAASS, I posted a new new awesome chapter the other day… Meaning I created it n' stuff, and I hope you like this one as well… I'm happy that I have a follower and a favorite, just on the first chaappptterr! :D THAT SERIOUSLY MAKES ME REALLY, REALLLLY HAPPY! So, I present you with the next chapter! ^^

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

KIRA JUDGE AND JURY

Cars swiftly traveled to their distances, with their drivers, eyes on the road or on a phone, as some passed several jaywalkers, street-performers, and the average Joe. Short, soft chatter was heard all over the area, but since it was so compacted together, no one could really eavesdrop.  
More vehicles zoomed and sped past crushed together side-by-side stores and mini Café's, as well as bakeries. Moving past this, one of the many places, simple yet elegantly carved wooden chairs and tables were set out, a small hedge circling around the outside eating area. Hardly anyone seated, but two people, as they sat and talked.  
Well that's what it seemed.

"I can't believe you did that,"

Stated a rather frustrated and irritated brunette, as she sipped her coffee.  
She raised her eyes from their focus on the crumbs and scattered brown stains covering the tables, to look towards the person in front of her.

"You should've known better…. Hey, don't give me that look, you knew she was here for me…"

The person seemed to huff, as their slouched figure jumped a bit, as they turned their head. Staring straight back at the one to question her. Though her thick dark messy bangs covered her eyes, hiding them from view.

The noticeably older of the two narrowed her eyes, a frown forming. Now starting to sip her coffee more frequently, as if it would help intimidate her victim.

"...So you've got nothing to say? That's a first."

Immediately the suspect looked up, her hair parting around her face, spreading so that her wide eyes pierced into the teenager. She sighed.

"... There is no reason as to not question my actions during my encounter with the woman. But I'll have you know, that she did indeed threaten you multiple times."

Said the monotonous child, gaining some glances at her oddly mature voice, and way of sitting. She looked to the side, away from the gossipers, to study the hundreds of pastries and desserts from the menu and display from inside the Café.

'Oh, did you hear?... She was accepted into To-Oh without even handing in an admission.'  
Said one well groomed lady, whispering to another from across the street.  
'Hoh? The tall brown haired one?' The other questioned.  
'Ah, do you mean that brilliant exchange student?'  
Another added in, looking towards the two.  
'Why no, surprisingly, it's the smaller one….' Said the starter of the gossip.  
All uninformed of this gasped quietly.  
'But just look at… Her?.. It IS a girl, right?...'  
'I don't know, no one knows… I'm surprised it even came outside… I've only heard so much, but it's actually attending To-Oh University!'  
'But it looks so young!'  
The gossip continued in hushed whispers, and the brown haired teen flicked her eyes over, clearly hearing their conversation. Her frown grew, to almost a pout, as she turned her attention back to her hunched over company.  
She jolted, when she found nothing there, and leaned over, grasping the wooden tables edge, as she started panicking. Where is she? Where did she go? Bathroom? No, she hates public washing areas…. She wasn't supposed to be out, she wasn't supposed to be HERE. Of all places. But how did she allow her little prodigy of a sister trick her into bringing her along? She advised her NOT to herself!

'...A-Ah, …. '

She couldn't just yell out for her, she didn't have a name. Well, of what she knew. Which wasn't much.

Scooting her chair out, she paid for the coffee, and ran out of the Café. She didn't see her anywhere, and she's pretty easy to spot. As she began racing around the area, she felt like she was trapped in a maze. That made it even worse.

After thinking she ran past the same street pole for the fifth time, she slowed to a fast walk. She soon turned the corner of a Clothing store, to rather harshly bump into someone, causing her to lose her much needed balance, and fall to the hard cement.

"Wah! Nnngh, that's gonna leave a bruise…. Mmm?..."

She muttered, rubbing her hip as she sat up, wincing at the minor pain, it ebbing away after awhile. She looked up, to widen her eyes, at seeing a man dressed all in black, hovering over her. She shivered at the intimidating aura he sent off, when his covered gaze swept over her shaking and collapsed figure.

"Lita Yagami."

She jumped, and scraped her nails against the pavement. How did he know her Name? No one knew her name. She didn't even know she HAD one.

"A-Ah, u-uhm, ex-excuse me b-but-...-!"

Before she could say anything else, the man launched a hand forward, gripping onto her arm tightly, a hard look sent her way as she started to squirm and flail.

"Please, calm down Ms. Yagami. I'm apart of the Kira Investigation Team,"

That made her scramble to get out of his grip even more desperately, her eyes widening if even possible. This man was insane!

"And I'm sorry to say that you are under arrest for classified purposes… Try to refrain from struggling, it will only resort to harsher methods of bringing you to 'Jail'."

She opened her mouth, as she glared, to yell something, but it only sounded like a wounded grunt, as she fell limp. She gave up, as her head hung low. Where was 'she'?... Is 'she' okay?... Why am I under arrest?... The 'Kira' Investigation Team? Who is this man?...  
Who am I?

Soon, she blanked out, her eyes hazy brown hues, as she was calmly led through the thick crowd of onlookers, who wondered what was going on. But soon they began minding their own business, and continued their day as if nothing happened. But as Lita Yagami entered the dark, suspicious car, she only continued to wonder, and think. Just what was going on. And WHY.

AN:/ …. Okay, a Lil' weirdness going on… don't worry, evything will be explained soon…! I know this is a short chapter, but I had to get the suspense stuff going! …. XD thanks for reading this you awesome people! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ ... Okay, recently, just got a new computer, from an AWESOME friend! Well, its a huge laptop.. HP, thing.. And... I think its touch screen, and stuff... Just have no idea how to use that part of it yet... ANYWAY! Its ours, the Family's, and I FINALLY got a n app for it, that allows me to write... Cause' I just spent the last 2 hours searching for one that would LET me write, not just edit previous, written documents... ;^;**

 **SOOOO! Here we go, the next chapter! Ah! Thank you, for that one review! ^/^ I'm so happy...**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE SECOND BEGINNING 'Her' POV

Well, stating that everything was completely and utterly under my control, wasn't necessarily true. I've been through many situations, where the common citizens would lose their calm and sense of direction.

But still, I have yet the chance to further my interrogation of the man sitting in front of me, as I stared aimlessly through the small car window.

He was an odd man.

When I had accidently bumped into him, which I tell you, was the first time I had ever bumped into a person, I was going to go get that decently sized slice of Cheesecake I had been staring at for quite some time. I'm still surprised no one had gone to get it before me. Continuing my description, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. I know I look like quite the eccentric one, but his reaction wasn't at all delightful. I was just about to consider his Mental state a low 25%, when he clutched onto my shoulder. He then rambled something about 'Copy' and 'Promotion'. I swear, these types of people are everywhere in Japan.

So as I continued to stare out, my expression solemn, a familiar, uncontrollable wash of discomfort, and fear enveloped me. I shivered, and my pupils dilated.

Being scared, frightened, and terrified, isn't at all what one would think.

I couldn't stand the emotion. It was something I couldn't grasp, couldn't think around, couldn't **_control_**

I shielded my face, with my unruly crazed hair that I never wanted to put a brush through. Waste of too much thought. That and it would just get messy again. I needed to hide this face, this young child's face. My face, as I silently cried.

The man glanced up, and looked towards me through the rear-view mirror, his eyes softening. But when I looked up as well, his eyes quickly shot back down to the road before him. I still recognized the pity.

I felt out of place, as he pulled up to a curved in driveway, to a tall, expensive looking building.

Shiny.

But it looked unused and forgotten.

He slowly pulled on the cars door handle, with a slightly shaking hand, I noted, and took a step out after opening the door up. A small splash was heard. And I tried sitting straighter, to peek out above the plastic connection of the window, but only grunted, and hunched back. I couldn't sit straight up. Not for long.

Eventually I just waited, until he came over to the back, and opened up the door for me. I only blinked up at him. I got out with a hop, and landed in a soft 'splunk'. Looking down, I wiggled my toes, now soaked in about 2 inches of puddle water. Looking back up at the man, my hair parting, to reveal my black eyes. I smiled despite myself. I then giggled, closing my eyes.

Not again.

I jumped up, and made another splash with my feet, then, crouching down, staring out below me, I hopped up, to land in another puddle I had foresaw earlier, making a mental note NOT to jump in before THIS happened. Well, no ones perfect.

I hunched over, to look more closely to my toes, wiggling them again, before hopping at a bigger puddle, giggling louder. I turned my head to the man, and smiled, my hair damped down, clinging to my face.

He looked surprised.

My over-sized white shirt wrapped and hugged my body with so many folds and wrinkles it made me squirm just to look at them. I then stopped giggling, to stare out at the road near us.

I squinted my eyes, making things look a little not right, (:D) as bright lights flashed in front of me. I then screamed, and fell to the ground, scooting away, as a harsh flash of memory pierced behind my eyelids. So many lights, an emotional pain rushed around me, a loud, ear splitting screech, then silence.

I screamed, and hugged myself, grabbing my ears, trying to block out the cold silence, as I began crawling away, to hide behind a old trashcan, then under a bench not too far away. The man gasped, and flinched, looking around. My ears were ringing.

The car that pulled up lights blared, then faded, as someone started beating on the door, as it had begun to shake and clatter, as another man ran over, jumping out of the vehicle, to rush to open the door, for him to be shoved to he side, as it was kicked further open, for a figure to jump out, almost falling and crashing to the ground, but it turned, to stare straight at my huddled form, immediately racing forward, towards me, rain beating down against their body as well.

Lita's POV

As I stared out, blinking slowly, I kept wondering what was going on. I had repeatedly thought over everything that had happened, before and during my capture. I wouldn't say, CAPTURE, but rather a gentle, less-violent kidnapping.

Still though, I was concerned.

For my safety, yes, as per human rules go. We're greedy, and self-pitying, understood. But I was also concerned for 'her'. I know she must've gone to get something while I listened to those people gossip about 'her' in the first place.

I knew I shouldn't of brought her along. I should've listened to her. I'm the only one who looks after her, I needed to take care of her more, watch over her. But I didn't.

Ugh. I hate this, this feeling of... Guilt. Its not like I don't deserve it, but, I just hate it.

As the person behind the wheel continued to direct us through the thick and never-ending traffic surrounding us, I then remembered he showed me his badge to prove his sanity that I had began to question.

Mastubo? Matsuba?... No... That's not it... Ah! Matsuda! Right?... I think so... Well, might as well go with that.

"... Uhm, excuse me, Matsuda?... "

The man jumped up, and looked towards me through the rear-view mirror.

"A-Ah, y-yes?..."

I blinked again, and looked to the dashboard.

My long silence told "Matsuda" I wasn't going to say anything more on the awkward conversation starter. I hadn't intended for him to actually answer. I guess I got his name right, then.

Through the rain, the fast but hesitant movement of the windshield wipers, I saw another car as we came to a halt by a driveway. I then saw a violently thrashing child, tightly covering its ears, before falling to the wet cold ground, then started to crawl away. I couldn't see it anymore. I then gasped, and started beating against the door, trying to kick the window out, to get to her. Her black hair, shined from the lights, as she screamed, her wide black eyes, growing more in size if possible. How did she not immediately know it was her?

'Her'.

A bright light flashed behind my eyes, as I punched the window, trying to get out more wildly. A name? Her name? What name... She doesn't have one, no one gave her one. She herself doesn't know it. Right?... She didn't tell me. Then why did a name app-...!

As Matsuda was already outside, opening the door for me, his eyes wide in fear and confusion. But not as much as HER. I kicked open the door more, as I raced out, ending my train of thought, shoving him aside, as he yelled in surprise, when I bolted to the side, oddly knowing where she was, even though I couldn't see hardly a thing through the rain.

I felt like screaming, screaming louder than ever, screaming something I never knew. I panted, and breathed heavily, my body trying to tell itself to calm down, calm down over nothing.

I found her hunched figure, nestled under a rotten old bench, as she hugged herself tightly, shivering, soaking wet. I smiled softly, as I reached a shaking hand out, kneeling In front of the bench, waiting. Just waiting.

The shadows overlapped, until her figure moved, then she shot out from under the bench, not taking the hand, but wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, wailing loudly, her dark eyes shimmered with tears, and she continued to cry. I picked her up, and held her close.

She was only 5.

3rd POV

After the ordeal went down, Matsuda, and later recognized as Aizawa, brought them inside. Still in a state of shock, they directed them towards several many security checks.

As the young girl in the brown haired woman's arms began to relax, she peeked out from her hidden place in the brunettes shoulder.

"...Hey, everything okay?..."

Asked Lita, who was curiously peering down at the confused child. She was greeted with the same, but slightly more knowing stare.

"..."

She didn't say anything. She had looked around, and saw many people surrounding them, and grew shy. She waned to tell her that she was fine, that she only was the victim of a minor headache, and that she need not worry. But found she couldn't open her mouth to speak. It was as if it was taped tightly shut.

She shook her head, as if telling her in one head jerk that she was fine.

Lita only furrowed her eyebrows, but took it as a sign that she was okay. At least, better than she was.

Lita brought her closer to a retina scan, and the little girl knew what she needed to do, so she leaned close, and opened her eye wide, and forced herself not to blink, as a light buzzed, and scanned across her dark pupil and cornea.

Suddenly, loud beeping, and flashing red flew across the room in sections, as Matsuda and Aizawa ran forwards, to open the elevator, and gesture to them to run inside. They rushed to it, and jogged inside, as Lita let down the girl to the ground.

Lita turned to face the two officers, and they smiled a little, and Matsuda looked apologetic. Lita then gasped inwardly.

They were sending them somewhere. She took a step, and Matsuda jabbed the UP arrow button, and typed in a number, and Lita ran, a hand reached out to grab his wrist, to stop him from punching in the numbers, as the doors slammed shut in front of her, and she beat her fists against the steel door, placing the palms against the metals coolness.

She looked back at 'her', wondering if she was okay, as was met with the calm, deep, black eyes.

'She' was hunched over, hands in her pockets as she waited. Its as if she knew this was going to happen, predicted it, but also knew she couldn't, and wasn't In the position to do a thing about it

So she simply waited patiently for the elevator to ring, to their destination.

She stared up at the brunette, and flicked her eyes to the door and with a sweep of her hair, had turned her head, soon standing still. The brown headed teen looked up to the lights flashing at each floor, following the dark headed child's gaze, as they neared even closer to the end.

The Elevator door ringed loud and clear, as the lights stopped, and the silver, shinning doors opened.

 **AN:/ Now, this is to express 'her' true feelings. That she is not an adult. She is 5. She is easily scared. She is easily saddened. She is a child. And even herself knows this, and she despises it, as weakness. She wants to grow up, and her mind has been bent, and molded into that of a 20 or 30 year old, with so much knowledge of life. But her child-like influences, and feelings, overcome her Maturity, and she cannot control when or how she will respond to certain things. She has yet to grow up. That's why Lita is there. She was placed to help 'her', in her reactions.**

 **So she cant act as she wants, though can In a way, watch over what happens when she throws her 5-year old fit in her opinion. That's why this chapter is strange, to me, and to you maybe. Because I wanted to get the fact that she isn't like L, in ways of reacting towards things that affect her heart, or mind. She is weak, and unstable. Only because she is young. It is complex but true. And actually serious. That's also why it took me longer to get another chapter in. I had to think over how I needed to base 'her' character, and how I should bring it in... ANNNNNDD CLIIIIFFF HANNNGEERRR! Muahahaha! I love these... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ HEELLOO! And, this is the oootherr chapter for TAR! …. Eh… Need to work on the title a bit… But, I got at least… FOOOUR reviews! ^^ I'm happy, and I thank you! :D And, I really like this story, but I want to continue with my others…. But I cant manage to write anything for it…. IM SU LAZY….. DX….

Here is the next chapter, for those four people who reviewed! Glad you like it, I like it too!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the doors opened, and Lita stumbled a bit, her eyes wide.

So many screens, as more lights flowed from their spots above, attached to the ceiling. As they streamed down, the brightness of the screens screamed out, wanting to latch their blinding intensity.

Yet it seemed dark.

Lita heard a soft gasp, as she directed her gaze to the young girl beside her. She only had a blank expression, whilst glancing curiously around the room. She looked content, yet still cautious.

Lita looked back to in front of her, and her eyes widened to the brims, hunching her shoulders, all the way up to her ears, as she tripped back, falling down, gripping the glittering shinning marble floor inside the elevator floor.

'She' looked down over at her, the tip of her thumb in her mouth, as she tilted her head, an amused look in her eyes. Yet 'she' still didn't speak.

"…Oh! Hey, who's that?…."

The young black haired little girl, soon looked back to the sound of a rather high-pitched young womans voice echo from further inside the bright, yet dim room.

"…"

"Ah! Guys! Look! Look over there! It's a little boy!"

'She' began nibbling on her thumbnail, realizing that the woman who had supposedly walked closer, from the sound of clacking heels against solid floor grew louder, hadn't seen her sister yet.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here? Its dangerous you know…"

'She' only blinked, and opened her mouth to speak, but felt a stab in her heart, as if something were blocking her from uttering a word. She heard the shuffling of more feet, and murmurs, as more people walked closer.

The woman continued to speak, even though the young child had yet to answer.

"I'm Misa! But you can just call me MisaMisa if you want!"

The now known as a blonde giggled, leaning over, placing her palms on her knees, smiling a closed-eyed smile.

"What's your name?"

She asked, as the girl below her only stared. Her bangs covering up her dark, wide, bagged eyes.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, a low cough came from the other side of the room, as a group of older and younger men stood circling around a long dark grey desk, with dozens of flat screen computers stacked neatly, and spread enough not to look clustered, above them.

After awhile, one turned, and they looked familiar.

"….M-Matsuda!"

Grunted again, someone behind 'her'. Lita came into view, from the shadows of the elevator. Which surprisingly had yet to close.

The blonde, or Misa, gasped, when she saw her. Odd.

"L-..L-Light?!…"

Lita turned her gaze from a cowering Matsuda, to a shocked, and deeply confused Misa.

"..Um, pardon?…"

Misa only gasped again, this time louder. Now gaining the full attention of every person In the room. They all turned to look over at Misa.

Still, it was strange, when she first yelled out, "Look! A little boy!" They would ACTUALLY glance over, but they didn't even do that. She must not be that well favored amongst the rest of them…

Thought both the dark, and light headed females.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?…"

Said a very frustrated and pissed of Lita, who had crossed her arms, narrowing her eyebrows, glaring at Matsuda.

"W-Well, it's a-along story, Miss. Y-Yagami…." Stuttered the man.

"And quit calling me that!… That's not my name…." Stated Lita, sighing in exasperation.

888888888888888888

As everyone kept continuing the discussion, a small shadow cast over a figures face, as he sat alone, without an expression. He was along the desk, in a chair. The only way anyone would know they were there, was by the breathing, if you listened closely.

8888888888888888888

'She' quit biting on her thumbnail, as she stared up again at Misa, then to Matsuda, as he jumped, pointing dramatically to the girl.

"…A-AH! T-TINY RYUUZAKI!"

Screamed the young man, as Misa had the nerve to pick 'her' up.

"Oh, don't be so over dramatic, Matsuda! He doesn't even look.. A bit… Like…."

She paused, after her voice died down, as the young girls eyes and pale face was revealed. Also with the fact that she had a huge white shirt, that looked exactly like Ryuuzaki's. Also was noted right at that moment.

'She' only let her arms stick out beside her like a scarecrow hanging up on old unneeded wood, with the most emotionless face she could have. It looked like a pout, with her eyes focused inwards, towards her nose, to stare up at Misa. They shined a bit, with the light, reflecting her face in them, as Misa stared in awe at the young girl. The bags under 'her' eyes made her look like a panda.

"….Ryuuzaki…."

Lita got a weird look on her face, a mix between extremely offended, to guilty and embarrassed.

She walked over to the captured raven-haired insomniac, and shook her head, actually feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Uhm, its a girl..." Lita pointed out, before gently taking the child away from Misa's grasp. After that, she set the girl down, and she immediately ran with tiny, short strides towards the desk, her hair bouncing along the way, as she neared the big stuffed spinning chair. She faced the back, and tried peering around it, to not see any side to anyone or anything sitting there. So she raised her small, yet slender, long fingers, to carefully spin the chair. She only managed to spin it halfway, before she lost her 'grip', and accidently shoved herself forward, turning her weak push into a strong shove.

"...!"

She grunted, and tried getting up. She had latched herself to anything closest to keep her from falling. Which it so happens, her object of balance, was a man, with the same messy, dark hair, dark eyes, striking paleness and leaness.

"Please let go of mylegs." He said in a low, monotone. It sounded a bit sharp, though. But since this was the first time meeting such a man, neither Lita or the raven-haired girl thought any more of the way he sounded. But apparently, to the others surrounding them, it shocked them. To the group, Ryuuzaki sounded unstable. Weak. And hoarse. Like he was trying to keep the emotion from his voice, which he did almost regularly, and succeded. But now, He seemed different. And that's all they could figure out. Because those openings, and feelings, were gone just as quick as they had come.

The young girl immediately let go of his legs, and moved back, grunting again, as she hunched over. Lita now realised her little sister had her back straight, all the while she was staring at Him.

Lita then walked over, to hesitantly pick up her sibling, then 'she' only crawled onto her back, peeking from behind Lita's shoulder, her wide eyes piercing the young man perched on the chair, as his did the same. 'She' wasn't fazed at all. She actually felt a tug on the edges of her mouth, as she smiled. Only a little.

It grew akwardly quiet once again, and probably has been for the entire exchange. Now, a thick tension began forming around the group, as they took on a seriousness Lita couldn't understand why.

"... Ryuuzaki... What are we going to do?..."

Murmured one of the men, as they walked up to the crouched man.

"... Ask them questions... See if they are a threat or not, and report back after, explaining the results..." Ryuuzaki said, fully aware that the two of which they were meaning were right in front of him. After that, Lita shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. And now We were going to be interrogated?!... Lita thought angirly, as she glared at Ryuuzaki.

Soon, Matsuda began guiding them back to the elevator, and they walked in. Lita began staring off into space, thinking, obviously, while her sister simply stared at the men now farther away from her. Mostly the man staring back at her. 'She' was curious, and intrigued.

So as Lita continued to muse on about how and why they managed to get into a situation like this, she was surprised to see a floating 'THING' blocking right in front of the elevators doorway when they came to a stop at the floor they were supposed needed to be in.

He, well, Lita assumed it was a he, had what seemed to be a permanent smile plastered onto his face, so that you could see his teeth. He had wings, too, dark ragged wings, as he chuckled, and moved out of the way, to let the unsuspecting Matsuda pass, and continue further into the room, while Lita stood frozen, but not horrified.

 _'Matsuda didnt even notice him... He walked RIGHT past him...'_ She thought, in a quiet panic, a mental chaos. She then turned her head to look at her sister, but found no shock, nor fear. She only simply glanced around, before looking straight ahead, just waiting for her Lita to continue following Matsuda. When she finally took a few steps forward, finally exciting the elevator, the thing glanced her way, and his chuckle grew louder, as he tilted his head. He floated left and right, seeing as Lita's gaze closely followed his every movement.

"Hoh?... So you DO see me?... Kuh kuh kuh..." The thing laughed, and when he spoke, his mouth did not move. Matsuda called, wondering what was taking her so long, and Lita looked to him so fast, she could hear her neck crick. She stumbled to him, sitting on the comfy couch, with a tiny coffee table in front of her, a single plant resting atop the light brown wood.

Matsuda sat on the other couch facing her. She had no idea where her sister went, so as she glanced around, she almost spazzed out of her skin, when Matsuda screeched at the top of his lungs.

Lita almost let out a sigh of relief and exasperation.

She was simply sitting right by him, in the same crouched position that man was in. She looked over at him, as he had scooted all the way across the length of the couch, to hug the arm of the chair, his eyes wide, as he gaped.

"Wh-Wha-What a-are you d-doing th-there?!" Matsyda yelled. She simply shrugged, and blinked when her stomach growled.

AN:/... Well THAT ended on a deadpan worthy note! XD. I apologise,since when I started this chapter, I had only one review. I guess I felt a little down, and was worried you guts didn't like it, and that I wasn't trying hard enough.

BTW, its SPOSE' to be slow. The story... XD but if you guys want, I can speed it up! (Dah plot::3)

Now I have FOOUURR! Again, Guest, you know who you is, and I'm sorry, if its hard to read, I'm rewriting the past two chapters, to make it simpler! I'll hopefully get them done in a decent amount of time. Guest again, sorry as well, here's the next chapter for you, okay? I hope your pleased, since I'm doing this on my tablet. GAAHH, I CANT FEEL MY INDEX FINGER, COS' I TYPE LIKE AN OLD GRANNY! X-X'''

Anyway, you don't have to review, but I'd love it if you would want to, cos' I'd get to see your feedback on it! Other than that, just read and be pleased. Or, don't be pleased, then be critical!... But don't be too harsh, I might just die... Also, next chapter begins on Lita's POV, and her thoughts...

OOOHH! Almost forgot! I'm working on Faannaartt!... Its a lot harder than I thought... o.o''' So when I ask you, only if you want to, truly, you can do any type of fan art for this... I feel so bad for asking this, I'm so selfish... TT^TT if you do, WANT TO, and stuff, I can tell you how awesome and amazing it is and always will be, and I have no idea how one would send a picture, but, uh, PM me? I see that a TON on Authors Notes in the previous fan fiction I've read...

So, without further ado, (ādíú?...) Its the end of this authors note, and chapter.

Stay frosty, my little woodpeckers!(-gets MAKA-Chopped-)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ ... Alrighty... I hope that what I put last time was... Acceptable... X3X. I'm trying to get.. Yah know, like, PUMPED UP! YEAH! ... For the past few days, I've been constantly writing for ALL my fanfictions.. I only ended up watching some Soul Eater, and getting about 3 or 4 pages for CLICHE and This Is Totally Normal. I have negated THAT one for too long... But I'm pretty sure you guys could hardly care about my writers block. I constantly tell myself, 'Hey! ITs easy to write! Just do it!' and, 'I sure am glad I don't have writers block! :D' Then I end up getting really deep and thought, then question my sanity as well as writing skills... TT^TT THIS IS A TOO LONG AUTHORS NOOOTE! XD Sorry, sorry, so sorry... -.-'''**

-8888-8888-8888-8888-88:D88-

 **Lita's POV**

Even though the room seemed very comfortable, a place that wouldn't send shivers down your spine in fear of the slip in your tongue, or the intimidation and tension spilling into the air, thick and never ending. I couldn't help but intensely analyze.

A simple, cream colored room for a family, can create morbid, and cruel situations. Not fit for the dire.

I forced my body to relax, ignoring the signals this situation was sending out. So I smiled, forcibly, knowing that'd be instinctual for a _normal_ High School student like myself.

I felt a emotional breeze curl around my neck, causing me to shiver slightly. Looking towards Matsuda, I noticed he had paused in speaking, he raised an eyebrow at me.

 _He suspicious._

I felt that odd reaction again. A small, tightness in the pit of my stomach, my heart began to race, as I kept looking at Matsuda, to my shoes planted firmly on the polished wooden floor. IT kept coming back. This... Emotion. Nostalgia washed over me in waves, I couldn't control it. This felt so familiar, so unnaturally familiar.

I needed to snap out of it. For me, and for 'her'. For my sister, she's too young to be accused...

Accused... Such a word, an odd word. I feel accused. But, why ACCUSED? Why that? That word... It rings a bell, I don't want to know. But why would we be accused? What would we of done? What did we do?...

I don't know.

Trying to calm myself down, I look around, since my little sister had begun a conversation with Matsuda. Well, as conversation as it gets.

...

Okay, all she did was STARE at him, and he just started BLABBERING away. He seemed agitated, nervous.

I noticed a dark object in the farthest top corner of the room, supposedly hidden. I squint, beginning to wonder what it was. _A... Camera?_ So that's what had given me those jitters...

 _Or it could've been that..._ _ **creature**_ _..._ A voice whispered inside my head. MY thoughts. I forced that particular subject out of my subconscious. At least, for now.

That had to be the reason why I kept feeling watched. I was just overly anxious. That's all... But why am I acting so harshly over a little misunderstanding? I did willingly come with this man, to be interrogated... I need answers... And I bet I can get them from this man.

But we're being monitored, so I need to seem cautious, concerned, and hesitant. I think I can manage that.

I let my gaze shift from the stuttering Matsuda, to the raven-haired young child "sitting" beside him. She was trying to calm him down, as he had broken down right in front of us. Well, her. I had to stifle a low chuckle. My little sister had, and probably never will be, good in social situations. Be it giving someone else a friendly hug, or comforting them when sad.

The most she's ever done was pat a head or shoulder. I winced at that memory. I can still feel the bruise.

Though having the keen hearing abilities I wished she never had, she turned her head to me, and crawled over, before hopping, an moving, stilling curled up, to sit beside me from her hunched posture by the stuttering Matsuda. He then immediately regained his composure so unexpectedly, that I knew it was fake. He was acting. And from the curious look in my sisters eyes, I knew she had figured out the same thing. That, and her thumb was in her mouth. That always meant something wasn't right.

Matsuda cleared his throat, and sat straight, and he had a serious face. Well, I guess its now or 10 minutes from now.

"I'm sorry about the situation we have put you in, but this is for the better good of everyone here. Including yourselves."

He stated, before continuing on.

"Now, this is an interrogation, and since we have given you most of our actual names, there is no need to monitor you 24/7... But, we must ask for your cooperation for when we tell you to stay here, and allow us to further understand your position. So, continuing on, where were you at 16:26, Thursday evening?"

Matsuda asked, after his speech.

I heard my sister beside me shuffle, as if wanting to say something. But she never uttered a word, as Matsuda patiently waited for an answer. Knowing Id have to be the one to say something, I moved a bit, causing Matsuda's gaze to turn to me, as I began speaking.

"Well, as a matter of fact, that was just today, and we, as in me and my sister, were out at a Café we regularly visit, discussing College plans..."

I said, answering his question. I knew now that this was just to gain information on WHO we were. Not as if what we had done. It was like they were baffled.

We both were just your average siblings.

Sure, my little sister was a world-wide known genius via the internet, and solved many problems involving hackers, criminals, and past CEO's desperate for money. I was surprised myself at that discovery, but 'she' seemed only mildly intrigued at what a Higher up in the business industry would do to keep his company on the charts. But honestly, the Black Market?!

Matsuda had begun speaking again, this time with a question that surprised the both of us.

"Are you blood-related to your younger sibling?..."

I felt as if that was unnecessary, and I felt my eyebrows narrow. And that this question was personally directed towards me, made me feel especially offended.

"...How is that important to anything that's going on?..."

I said, in a harsh tone. I was trying to control myself, and I felt the unnerving eyes of my sister on me. I turned towards her, and was shocked to see that she wasn't even glancing my way. But rather, to the camera farther behind me, in the same corner. I heard the whirring of the lens, as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Matsuda cleared his throat, and rolled his shoulders, apparently starting to lose his cool.

"Lets just get on with the next question, please..."

I mumbled, crossing my arms, leaning back into the couch, letting out a tired sigh.

Luckily Matsuda complied, and as he turned his head to look at the clock on the far right of the wall, I saw that there was a little black ear piece lodged in his ear.

 _A speaker device? So he has been simply following the instructions of those down below, in that strange room. With that strange man..._

-(Meanwhile)-

? POV

As I continued to watch the footage being played live against the many several monitors, I grew suspicious of the brunette. Yes, she was not a suspect, and seemed confused as to why they were being interrogated. But that still didn't mean she could not be Kira.

The young girl with her, her 'sister'. I knew that when I ordered Matsuda to ask them if Lita was related to her, by blood, there'd be a 50/50 percent chance that our plan would fail. It was a simple plan, really. All I needed to know was how they reacted. And that would give me some time of base to work on.

I soon heard the 'ding' of the elevator, and hear the shuffling and clicks of shoes hitting the floor as the rest of the investigation team turned to the individuals exiting out of the elevator.

I only continued to seem immersed into what replayed in front of me.

'Her' POV(Lita's little sister)

That was some interrogation method back there. But I couldn't help but notice how conflicted Lita was. Well, that apparently was her name. Before, I had just called her 'Sister'. And that's just how it was.

Still, though. I'm concerned. But I couldn't, for the life of me, utter a word. That feeling constricting my heart. I hate it.

Shyness.

I looked up at the tall brunette, when she peered down at me. I blinked. And a fear pierced me.

 _I don't want to be here._

I felt my fingers begin to shake, and I slowly, hesitantly raised my small hand, towards Lita's. _I'm fine! Calm down! Its alright! I'm fine!_

I screamed to myself, as I felt I wanted comfort, as I felt I needed comfort. I didn't want to be here, its scary.

 _N-No! No its not! Its just a room!_

A room full of people I don't know, that could hurt me... I don't like this. Someone, please help me. Get me out of here... Lita...

I heard her say something, about arrangements.

Lita, Lita, I'm scared, please, help.

 _NO! I'm not scared! Its going to be alright! We were only questioned! Nothing is going to happen! I'm no scared!_

Why are we here? Can you tell me? I don't like these people... This room is dark. I'm scared of the dark...

 _N...No.. Its alright... Its okay, its just a figment of my imagination... Its fine... Its just the dark... There is nothing to be scared of..._

Its dark, Im scared, where are we? Who are you people? Why did you take me here? Am I in trouble? Am I a bad person? Are you the good guys? Am I safe? Help me... Can anyone help me? Is it okay to talk now?

 _NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! DONT! JUST STOP!_

" **I'm scared**..."

Normal POV(Authors)

"W...What...?"

All of the men froze. The dull, monotonous voice echoed out of the young girls mouth, as her once plain dark eyes were filled with fear, as she sniffled, and suddenly broke down, crying loudly, her hand tightly latched onto Lita's

Tears poured down the side of her face, as she wailed, sniffling louder, coughing as wet snot traveled down her throat, and hiccupped when Lita kneeled down, shock written across her features, and opened her arms, to embrace the emotional child. But she only wailed louder when she tried to touch her, and she raced forward, running as if her life depended on it.

She turned the large chair around, and crawled up into the perched mans lap, as her sat there, surprised, as she cried into his baggy, large white shirt.

"...D...D..-Da-Daddy..."


End file.
